


A boy and his Shadow

by Kenkitshadow, sirius16



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anxiety, Consensual Underage Sex, Dry Orgasm, Hands, Licking, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Underwear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenkitshadow/pseuds/Kenkitshadow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius16/pseuds/sirius16
Summary: It's been 4 years since Father's defeat, Edward Elric and his brother have returned from a long journey. Ed wants to check up on his little "nephew" Selim and see how he is doing. little does Ed know that Selim... and Pride are waiting for him.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric & Pride (Selim Bradley), Edward Elric & Pride (Selim Bradley), Pride & Selim Bradley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Sin Corps





	A boy and his Shadow

It was the middle of summer, four years after the defeat of Father. There was a light breeze keeping the stifling heat of Central at bay. Edward Elric was visiting the Bradley estate to check up on little Selim on his way home after visiting the west. He entered the main hall and exchanged pleasantries and was then told that Selim was waiting for him in the back garden.

The news made a cold sweat travel down his spine, ' _ waiting for me? How would the little 4 year old know I was coming? Unless… _ ' Edward walked into the garden, nerves on edge, debating on whether or not to go get Al. After all, Edward no longer had his alchemy to depend on if it wasn't Selim waiting for him but Pride instead.

As he wandered around, waiting for Selim, ‘ _ or Pride…’ _ to appear, he thought back to his travels, which proved to have been far from fruitless. He found that the lands to the west were vibrant with life and knowledge. In fact, when he discussed where he came from with officials from those lands, he was informed that ever since Father fully manifested all those years ago, the entire region had vanished without a trace. But now that Father was gone, whatever he had done to isolate the region was undone. Edward smiled despite himself as he thought back on all the people he had met and promised to meet up with again.

As he reminisced, he patted a headband with the symbol of a leaf on it that was tied around his arm. The sound of giggling yanked him back to the present as he spun into a defense stance looking all around for the boy.

"Selim?” he called out, renewing his efforts to locate the boy, It's me, Edward. I stopped by after my travels to see how you are doing. I don't have a lot of time today, unfortunately, would you mind playing hide and seek next time?"

The air was still and Ed's anxiety was steadily growing as he began to charge his chi like his new friends had taught him. After a solid minute of silence, Edward breathed a sigh of relief as Selim peeked around one of the hedges at him, a puppy-eyed pout on his face.

"No fair…Uncle Ed you've been gone so long and I've been so good. I just wanted to play a little…" The disheartened boy complained as he shuffled out into the open.

Ed couldn't help but blush from the sight of the cute kid in only his tight swim trunks, dripping wet with a flesh-colored bandage covering his forehead.

Despite his rebirth, only 4 years ago, he already resembled his previous look of a 10-year-old. As he moved towards Ed, he picked up on how Ed was standing and pondered, ' _ why does he look so nervous? Did I upset him…Is that why he doesn't want to play with me? _ '

But a darker, more cunning voice replied in his head, ' **_don't fret Selim, he's just tense because he wasn't sure if you were you or me._ ** **'**

Selim continued,'Is _ uncle scared of you, brother? _ '

**Begrudgingly Pride answered, '** **_…As much as I'd like to say yes…I'm sure I'm more scared of him at this point._ ** **'**

Selim teased, 'But _ …I thought you weren't scared of anything? _ '

**_Pride scoffed, 'Normally I'm not…But I promised you I wouldn't lie to you…So…I'll say this, Edward Elric makes me feel weak…nervous…and yes scared. He is responsible for your chance to live Selim and, intentionally or not, Is responsible for giving me a second chance by not destroying me, despite all that I've done. It…Scares me to think of him taking that chance away from you and back away from me._ ** **'**

As Selim’s internal dialogue went on, the defenses that had begun to lower when Ed didn't see any of Pride's loathing in Selim's eyes rose up again.

After some time, Selim looked up at his "uncle" with fear in his large eyes. Selim nervously confirmed with Pride, ' _ You sure you want to risk this, Pride? _ '

**_Pride didn't want to however he knew the risks of trying to hide from Edward Elric. He sighed, 'If we don't let him know now he will only find out on his own later. And if that happened we'd have far less of a chance at persuading him. Besides I have a plan, hmhmhm._ ** **'**

Selim secretly liked it when his brother chuckled like this in his mind, it always made him flush and pant reminding him of the first time he'd heard it.

Flustered and still uncertain Selim asked, 'D-Do _ you think he'll *gulp* you know…fall for it, Pride? I mean he is an adult, right? So wouldn't he have plenty of experience with that um…Game? _ '

**Just as nervous but wanting to reassure his little brother Pride decided to complement the little one, 'hm** **_…A fair point however I doubt he's met someone as naturally talented in it as my little brother_ ** **'**

Selim blushed at the compliment before looking nervously into Edward's suspicious gaze. Selim stood 10ft from Ed, holding the upper half of his left arm with his right. He was trying to be brave, like his brother Pride, but was unable to keep the tears from welling up or the fear out of his voice. As he started to speak they bubbled up and started to run down his face. "U-uncle? A-are you mad at m-me? I-I'm sorry. *sniff* I-I was trying to be a g-good boy, honest. *Sniff*"

Guilt quickly stabbed at Ed's heart at seeing the innocent little kid in front of him crying. ' _ Damn…I must've scared him being so defensive. _ ' Ed quickly crossed to Selim planning to hold the kid and tell him everything was fine, but as he reached for Selim the boy fell back, terror painting his face, his whole body shaking.

"NO, please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! *Sob* P-please Ed I-I'm sorry," Selim was back crawling as his mind flickered between Pride's last encounter with Ed and now. 

Ed was dumbfounded, confused and worried about his "nephew" "S-Selim? It's OK," Edward stopped pursuing the kid and took a knee holding out his hand reassuringly. "It's OK, Selim. I'm not mad, you've been a very good boy. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

Selim stopped crawling back, and calmed his heart down, sniffling, and felt one of his brother's smaller shadow hands on his lower back. He closed his eyes, focusing on Pride's hand to calm down. After a minute he opened his eyes and saw Ed genuinely concerned for him and smiled nervously, "Y-You promise? You won't be mad o-or try t-to hurt us?"

Ed's eyes went slightly wide upon the choice of pronoun, but despite his fears, he nodded his head in agreement. "I promise not to hurt you. And I'll only be mad if you hide something from me. So,Selim, do you have something you need to confess?"

Tears started to well in Selim's eyes again. **Pride was worried that his plan wouldn't work if Selim kept crying,** **'** ** _It is going to be OK, Selim. Just take him to our cave._** **'**

_ Shaken Selim objects, 'I'm scared Pride, I saw it…W-when he almost destroyed you…I-I don't want to face that Ed…I I don't want to lose you' _

**Trying to reassure** **_the boy but quickly loosing his patients Pride gave Selim an order, 'You won't have to face him…And if it comes down to it…I promise I'll protect you little brother even if you have to continue without me…It'll be better than dying with me. Now…Lead him to our cave Selim get this over with._ ** **'**

Selim stifled his tears and leaned towards Ed, grabbing his hand. Ed smiled kindly at the scared kid and pulled him into a hug. Almost inaudibly, Selim whispered into Ed's chest: "Please don't be mad, please…I-I love him…"

Ed smiled gently patting the boy's back, ' _ So that's it, Selim fell for another boy. I forgot how homophobic Cental was, perhaps he felt I was the only one that he could talk to about this, _ ' Ed hooked his finger under Selim's chin raising his bloodshot eyes to meet his. "You love him huh? And just who is this lucky boy?"

Selim's eyes went wide at being called out and let out a low whimper, signaling that he was going to cry again.

Edward's hands flew around in his panic, "Hey, hey, hey, no, no. No more crying, OK? Remember, I said I'm not mad. It's OK, little buddy, relax. Really, it's OK. You can tell me."

Selim sniffled as he rubbed at his eyes. Once he calmed down again, Selim grabbed Ed by the hand and started to lead him to the far wall of the garden. Ed  _ reeeeally _ didn't want to set off Selim's waterworks again and just followed for a time.

After a few minutes, they reached the large pond with a cave on an island in the middle. "Selim, I said I couldn't swim with you today, I don't have a change of clothes."

Selim pouted, "B-But…I…But someone is w-waiting for us. He told me you were coming and that…That he wanted to meet you at our special cave."

Ed looked into Selim's pleading puppy dog eyes and, with a sigh, removed all his clothes except for his tight black and red briefs that snugly held his cock and balls in place.

Selim took a moment to admire how toned, fit, and tanned Edward was. It made his tummy tickle and something lower twitch. Suddenly Selim's neck turned bright scarlet from the realization that he had a stiffy in his swim trunks.

Edward watched amused as the blush traveled all over the cute boy's face, neck and chest. Deciding to tease the cutie, he started to stretch his legs, arms, lower back, calves, and ass making sure to give Selim a good show of all his lean muscles and the semi-hard cock trapped in his briefs.

By the end of Edward's little show, Selim was kneeling on the ground, panting with glazed eyes as he covered his twitching and weeping stiffy, desperately fighting the urge to pleasure himself there and then.

Edward turned to the flustered boy smirking, "hmhmhm, someone is a naughty boy. Tell me, Selim, is there really someone waiting for us over there or is that where you are trying to lure me before you collapse from pent up carnal cravings?" Edward snickered at the state Selim was in, 'hmhmhm, he looks like Alphonse bent over his stiffy like that. Need and fear in his glazed eyes. Hm… Maybe I can teach him about this stuff like I taught Al.'

Selim's body shook with need as Pride snickered from the background.  **'** **_poor little Selim, hmhmhm. My little brother is the cutest when he is incapacitated by his lust. I remember the first time he gave into his desire…_ ** **'**

**_____________________**

**It was when I first woke up after our rebirth, roughly a year ago. Selim was in what became our 'special cave', hmhmhm.**

Selim lay on his belly with a thick warm comforter under him. He'd brought it over with his other possessions in a trash bag. Selim bit his lower lip as he flipped through a photo album Alphonse gave him before his uncles had left. Though Al had left it intending for it to help Selim feel less lonely, as Selim flipped through and looked over the Elric brothers playing and posing and drawing alchemy he felt something completely different from loneliness, he felt  **lust** . Selim wasn't sure what this lust was, all he knew was when he gazed over the lean toned bodies of his two uncles it made his tummy tickle and his body feel warm. Though Selim has only had 3 birthdays, he already resembled an 8 year old in both mind and body, his body was already flooding his mind with hormones.

Selim began to pant and grind his little stiffy into the blanket as he looked at Ed and Al splashing each other in the pool. Blushing, he rolled over, grabbing the picture for a reference, and instinctively began groping his stiffy through the damp undies he'd worn to swim over here. Selim sloppily stroked his little boyhood as he envisioned his uncles in the picture stroking each other's peepees. He reached into his briefs to grope himself directly, the hand with the picture falling to the side. As he slid his hand up and down, Selim imagined that Edward was stroking him instead. The thought spurred him on further. The sound of wet flesh slapping echoed through the cave. 

Pride could taste it, Selim's lust. It was like a warm honey, or the sweetest chocolate. Selim's lust had stirred the sealed homunculus and more importantly nourished his diminished abilities and soul. Pride licked his lips within his host's mindscape, "Hm? How curious. So instead of killing me, Edward, you chose to seal me within the mind of the child whose body I stole." Pride looked out through the boy's mind's eye and watched as Edward pet Selim's head and was stroking him harder and faster.

Selim was panting hard as he began thrusting his hips into his hand, "ahh…uncle… naahh… Ed y-you’re too rough. Naahh… my mind is…ahh spinning uncle p-please." Pride purred as Selim's pleasure began to leak into his own mind. "W-What is this *pant* Is… Is this what humans call pleasure!? *Pant* Damn… No wonder Greed liked it so much."

Pride savored the feeling and taste of Selim's pleasure as Selim quickly approached his climax. His hand was a blur on his weeping boyhood as he brought his other hand up to grope his chest. "Ahh uncle! Too much…ahh… p-please my mind… ahh… it's g-going blank. Gaahhh! Nahhh! Pleahh!" Selim flailed around covered in sweat as he rode out his first drygasm. He lay there, panting, as Pride likewise fell to his knees, panting in their shared drygasm. 

Pride used the afterglow both of them were in to gather an analysis of his condition, restraints, Selim's strengths and weaknesses, as well as savor the ambrosia gifted to him through Selim's pure lust. Pride mused as he pulled himself to his feet and paced his host's unprepared and unprotected mind, "These restraints are simple enough to work around, aside from harming and/or fully possessing Selim it would seem I have just as much freedom as I always did. I'm still fairly weak… Hm, considering how Selim's lust acted almost like an alchemist stone perhaps I could utilize the boy to recover in a similar fashion." Pride licked his lips in anticipation as he used his strength to partially possess Selim giving the boy his dark seductive chuckle,  **'Hmhmhm, well well well. Looks like little innocent Selim is being a naughty boy.'**

Selim's heart leapt into his throat as he whirled around, hand covering his rehardening boyhood, trying to find the speaker. Unable to see anyone, tears started to well in the boy's eyes, "W-Who’s there!? P-please don't tell anyone. I didn't mean t-to be naughty, it just *hic* It just felt too g-good to stop. I-I'm sorry," by the end Selim was rubbing the tears from his eyes with the back of his hands as he sobbed. 

For the second time that evening, Pride found himself astonished. Seeing Selim crying like this didn't fill him with his usual sadistic pleasure, but instead made him feel… remorse, and empathy. Pride shivered, initially disgusted by the presumed weak emotional response. However, as he observed Selim crying some more he felt compelled to comfort the boy. Sighing Pride used his shadow hands to give the kid a gentle hug.  **"Hey hey. It's ok Selim, no need to cry. Hmhmhm, honestly I like it when you're naughty. You make the cutest sounds and your face looked in absolute bliss."**

Selim felt the pressure from the hands and they filled him with a fond warmth that stilled his panicked tears. When Pride finished Selim was blushing and smiling softly, "R-really? So you um… think I l-look cute? Hehehe, thanks mister… But um… I still don't see you, could you come out of the shadows?"

The unintentional pun made Pride, shadows incarnate, smile.  **"Hm… As much as I would love to I can't. However, I might be able to show myself to you if you walk over to the pond."** Selim shuffles over to the water's edge peering into it. Selim watched as his reflection, surrounded by the night sky illuminated by the full moon, changes to that of a boy who looked exactly like him except his eyes were red, his skin was paler, and he had a mischievous grin on his face. His reflection also was in Pride's favorite suite instead of only some wet revealing white briefs. As Selim looked astonished at his mirror-self Pride spoke through it, his voice like honey,  **"Hello Selim, my precious little brother. My name is Pride. I'm so happy to finally be able to see you and feel you."**

Selim blushed at the tone Pride used for 'feel you'. Not a second later Selim felt the pressure again and looked down to see two shadow hands caressing his bare, smooth chest. Selim was nervous seeing them at first, but as they caressed him more he quickly was panting and his nervousness faded like smoke. Pride was loving the feeling of playing with his boy, it warmed a part of his heart he'd thought he destroyed centuries ago. "Selim? You said that being naughty felt really good, right? In that case let's be naughty together." 

Pride called forth 18 more small shadow hands from the depths of the cave. Selim let out a scared squeak as Pride's hands began to snake across his flesh making sure to rub and scratch and grope it as they slowly coated him entirely. Selim was already rock hard again and moaning like a swine in heat. "Ahhh, P-Pride! Your hands…ahh…too m-many…ahh…they’re all…nnaahh…over m-me."

Pride pulled Selim back into the cave, suspending him above his makeshift bed.  **"Hmhmhm, I've only just started little Selim, once I'm done you'll be so wrecked with pleasure you won't even know which way's up."** Pride then redoubled his meticulous hands' efforts. Pride was kneading Selim's plump ass like dough, rubbing against and pinching his small pink nipples, running a dulled claw up and down Selim's sides, while small hands groped at the boy's sensitive inner thighs and pits forcing a loud moan from his firmly shut mouth. 

Pride noticed the added response and morphed those hands into mouths delightfully indulging in the taste of Selim's smooth pits and thighs, Selim squirmed trying to get away from his brother's searching tongues. He turned even more red as he realized he could no longer move his arms or legs as his brother's hands firmly held onto them. Another long lick lashed out at his sensitive pits forcing him to moan and flail helplessly as his unattended cock spasmed and leaked. "Nnnaah! B-brother!! P-please don't…ahhh…it tickles…nnmmm. Please! Ahh ahhh…you’re making me fuzzy!" 

Pride was amazed after only pleasing his 'little brother' for a few minutes the kid was already on the verge of another orgasm. The idea of making Selim cum filled the homunculus with more joy and pleasure than he reasoned it should.  **"Mmmnnn, I love when you cry out and moan, you sound so adorable. Your flesh and sweat is so sweet. Oh? Are you going to cum, Selim? It's ok, I'm going to flood you with pleasure over and over till your mind breaks do feel free to cum as often as you want, brother."** Selim didn't know what Pride was talking about but as the heat boiled up inside his belly again he quickly realized that cumming must've been what that spasm of ecstasy he felt just before Pride introduced himself. The idea of feeling that over and over made Selim's body shiver as he let out another moan. 

Ten minutes had passed and Selim was a mess, his eyes were partially rolled up, his face was stained with tears and drool. He was coated in a cold sweat and shaking, his entire body was sensitive from being groped or licked. Selim's boyhood was covered in precum but had remained the only part Pride refrained from touching.

Pride could feel everything he was doing to Selim and was likewise at his limit, so, in unison he moved the two mouths lapping at Selim's inner thighs to breath on the flailing member between them.

Selim felt the hot breath graze his stiffy and panicked. "NNOOO! Ahh…please, please P-Pride no! Ahh…d-don't…ahhh…naahh…not there. D-Don’t l-lick there p-please! Pride! Nnggg…b-brother…no…nooo…ahh! I'll…I'll c-c-cum please!" Selim was shivering and straining futilely on the hands that bound him as tears began flowing down his face again.

Pride moved his mouths closer, agonizingly slowly relishing in the timid child's panic. He placed both tongues at the base of the soaked member and found himself moaning from it's taste.

Selim's entire body grew rigid as the pressure in his loins grew unbearable. Then, with one slow lick of Pride’s two wide tongues from base to tip, both boys were tossed over the edge. Selim screamed as searing white pleasure erupted across his flesh and into his mind. He flung his head back as his body convulsed in the air, suspended by his brother's hands.

Likewise, Pride felt the eruption of pleasure and couldn't hold in his cry of ecstasy inside Selim's mind.

Selim hung limp in Pride's grasp, completely spent after his second drygasm and too tired to fear Pride's idle threat of making him cum repeatedly. Pride was also panting, he’d underestimated the effect cumming would have on him and quickly reconsidered going through that multiple times in a row. Fearing Selim wouldn't be the only one who's mind would break, Pride decided to reserve feasting on the boy's lust to only a few times a day.

Pride gently placed the panting boy on his blanket. He felt tired, but  _ so _ satisfied. Pride assessed his recovery and couldn't help but laugh. "Hahaha, I'm back to full strength already!? Amazing, it works even better than a philosopher’s stone. But why? Hmmm… I'll have to do more research and then give my finding back to Fa—" It was then that realization hit Pride like a trainwreck. "Wait… If Edward and Alphonse are alive… And Central is… No it can't be… Father was… Immortal, invincible… If they beat father then then… I'm alone…" the thought came with feelings or remorse, fear, and grief. Pride reverted to his multitude of shadow appendages and looked upon his host's body. Selim was fast asleep, exhausted from all their 'playing'. Quietly, Pride curled around Selim covering them with a blanket. Pride took in Selim's scent, his warmth, the feeling of his chest rising and falling, the sound of his cute snoring. A tear fell from one of Pride's eyes as he mused to himself, "they’re all gone… Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth… Wrath… Father. I'm… I'm the last one… Now what do I do? Pleasing Father was my purpose, a purpose I took great pride in. Now that he's gone… I have no one anymore." In his sleep Selim reached over and hugged one of Pride's tendrils. "Mmnnn, brother… Mmnnn love you." Pride's heart swelled and his eyes went wide as he looked into the sleeping boy's face. "Selim… at least I have you, hmhmhm brother."

  


Edward pet Selim's head as the horny child shook. Selim was on his knees with his hands between his legs to cover his weeping stiffy. His tears were leaking from behind his closed eyes as Edward cooed: "Your so cute and bashful Selim. Now I'll ask again…" Edward said as he slowly lowered his hand down Selim's face to his chest, drifting lower as he spoke. "Do you really have a friend over in the cave, or were you just trying to get me alone so you could be… naughty?" Ed asked, emphasizing 'naughty' by reaching past Selim's hands to grab his hard 4 inches, forcing the shy boy's eyes to fly open and gasp.

As Ed started to stroke up and down, Selim squirmed and stuttered like mad: "Ahh…u-uncle d-don't! Ahh…I'm-I'm s-sorry please! Naaahh!" Selim’s grip on Edward's arm was vice-like, holding it still as he forcefully stopped himself from cumming. Shaking, Selim looked up into Ed's eyes through his straight black bangs pleadingly. "Ed *pant* please…ahh. I wasn't lying, b-but you’re not wrong either." Blushing, Selim couldn't look his uncle in the eyes. "I… I love you uncle… And my br… boyfriend loves you too… We were planning on ambushing you in the cave. I'm sorry…"

Edward kissed the bashful kid's forehead. "It's OK, Selim. You almost got the drop on me, so we'll go over to your special spot, meet up with your 'boyfriend' and have some fun before I go… OK?" Selim smiled into Ed's eyes beaming with joy and leapt up to hug his uncle.

  


**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://tiny.cc/NI0W4)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
